Spencer Wolfson
|minions = |enemies = Electro, Static Cats (formerly), Hard Drive, Rusty, Leroy and Psycho (formerly)|likes = Racing, charity, creating homes, root beers, singing, visiting other games, new games, Hugo's heroism, his video game buddies, dancing, freedom|dislikes = Game characters losing their homes, lack of freedom, threats to his kingdom and friends, rivalries, injustice, prejudice|powers = Racing skills Superhuman strength Eternal youth|possessions = Wolf Wind Race Car|weapons = Fists|fate =Happily resumes his role as king and racer of Racing Transformed after Electro's death and forms a loving bond with the game characters in the arcade }} Spencer Wolfson '''is the deuteragonist of the feature film, Video Game Life. Programmed with superb racing skills, Spencer is the ruler of Racing Transformed. Alongside eleven other racers, Spencer races for the racing cup. Afterwards, Spencer works with finding homes for game characters who lost their homes. Spencer's popularity coupled with his charitable and talented personality has made him the target of the jealous virus, Electro. Background Spencer was programmed to be the king of a high-tech racing game known as Racing Transformed. Spencer races on automatic transforming tracks with his fellow racers. Spencer immediately became a fan-favorite when his game was plugged into the arcade by the gamers who played the game. After hours, Spencer poses as a laid-back and relaxed teen who motivates the other racers to race more, so they can have a chance of winning. After game hours, Spencer resides inside the Racing Castle along with the racers and the game's top mechanics, Gasket and Bolts. Five months later, an evil virus named Electro infiltrated Racing Transformed and began to devise a plan to usurp Spencer from the throne and take over the entire arcade. Aware of Electro's arrival and plans, Spencer swore to protect his family and isolate the game, so the virus won't have a chance of escaping and taking over other games. Development After the re-watching the film, ''Wreck-It Ralph, ''the storywriter was inspired about the film being about video game characters. The storywriter had an idea that took place in the video game world. The film's deuteragonist, Vanellope Von Schweetz inspired the storywriter to create a character based off of her. Design Before Spencer, Virtual Matthew had to go through a series of different senses of different designs and a few minor changes in the film as well, along with the video game characters. Virtual Matthew Four years ago, the Wooten deuteragonist was going to be a look-alike of Matthew named Virtual Matthew. Like the former Matthew copies, Virtual Matthew inherited some of Matthew's personality traits and sense of fashion traits. Three years later, however, the storywriter felt like having too many Matthew copies would be confusing for the readers, or which case, the audience. Spencer Wolfson One night, the storywriter was jotting down new names for the Matthew copies. One of them was Spencer. A piece of art from the Internet that the storywriter found inspired him to make Spencer into a wolf, thus giving the surname, Wolfson. Personality Spencer is introduced as the happy-go-lucky and relaxed ruler of Racing Transformed. During and after game hours, Spencer encourages his fellow racers to keep racing, so they'll have a chance of winning. Spencer doesn't seem to mind losing, he believes that his friendship with the racers are more important than winning. As a relaxed ruler and a good sport, Spencer wants his kingdom to remain peaceful and safe. Just like most of the game characters, Spencer developed a personality of his own. He's capable of adapting to the different environments in the other games in the Flint's arcade. Usually with racing being his primary talent, Spencer has begun to develop other talents, which is being able to conduct ideas that should help him save the people, he cares about when they're in danger, even if it might result in his permanent deletion. Some game leaders are sometimes very unwelcoming to outsiders who enter their games but Spender shows a great degree of kindness by welcoming visitors into his game. He welcomed Matthew, Tysan, Jack and Alex into his game when they were unexpectedly banished to the video game world. Despite Electro being a major threat to the game and himself, Spencer was kind enough to help his new friends with their problem. Spencer was able to multitask and his multitasking ethics successfully helped him defeat Electro and help return the boys back home before their time was expired. Spencer was shown to be highly intelligent and clever. He was a quick and resourceful thinker that made him a threat to the evil agenda of the egotistical Electro and the foreboding Hard Drive. While having an army of guards at the ready to defend their king, Spencer won't hesitate to protect the ones, he deeply cares about or who are close to him. Strong, independent and full of self-confidence, Spencer wants to make a difference wherever he goes, so game characters will believe that brains will beat brawn or that size or age doesn't matter if you want to be a hero. Spencer's lack of prejudice and high self-esteem helps him see the good in others. As demonstrated in ''Who Murdered Harvey Flint, ''Spencer's increasing friendship with Detective Pooch, showed him how video game characters can be kind and caring on the inside rather than the outside. Spencer was then able to befriend and change Pooch's view on video game characters. Interestingly, while acting relaxing and responsible ruler, Spencer seems to dislike the royal lifestyle and finds it to be very exhausting. Unlike Electro, Spencer doesn't seem to enjoy the fame and attention as much as his rival did. With being famous and wealthy, he'll never have any free time or privacy. He'll often wear the royal tuxedos to parties but it was revealed that he wants to live a cool, relaxed and troubled-free life like the gamers who play his game. Physical appearance Spencer is a slender grey wolf with a muscular build. During game hours, Spencer wears a white jumpsuit with a crown symbol on the left side of his chest. After game hours, Spencer wears a green polo shirt with grey jeans. Powers and abilities * '''Wolf Physiology: '''Spencer is an anthropomorphic wolf * '''Superhuman Strength: '''Spencer '''is shown to have incredible amounts of superhuman strength but not as powerful as Electro's. * '''Master Racer: '''During and after game hours, Spencer is shown to be a very skilled racer. Appearances Video Game Life In the racing game, Racing Transformed, Spencer is strongly willing to protect the citizens of his game from the deadly virus, Electro and his bumbling minions, the Static Cats. Unbeknownst to Spencer and the citizens of Racing Transformed, Electro is truly a video game character who was created by Matthew, Alex, Tysan and Jack. Because of Electro living inside Racing Transformed, Spencer isolated himself and the residents of the racing cabinets from the exit of the game until Electro is exiled from his home and the arcade permanently. To ensure isolation over the game, Spencer had the exits closed and guards placed at the exit/entrance. He still feels remorse for being unable to rescue his former guards when they were murdered by Electro, during his arrival. Despite the conflict, that was plagued all over Racing Transformed, Spencer remains as the game's kind, loving and fun king, racer and fan-favorite to the players. Once the arcade is closed for the day, Spencer hosts an end-of-the-day race for his racers, who want to do a rematch against each other. Spencer allows all of the Racing Transformed racers to join, all they have to do is just pay a small fee, which is a gold, silver or bronze trophy from their previous winnings, a way for racers to clear room for more trophies in the future. In the present day, when the arcade closes for the night, the Static Cats put their boss' evil plan into action. By using the Video Game Entrance Opener, the boys discover that the machine can teleport them to any game, they want. Matthew enters Racing Transformed into the search bar and a landscape of the game's racing track. Just as the boys were about to jump into the game, they are forcibly banished into the racing game and has 24 hours to escape the video game world or they'll be imprisoned in there forever. Across from the game's entrance/exit, Spencer is about to start the end-of-the-day race but before he could get inside, his race car, the citizens spots a tourist pod being chased by the flying Static Cats. Quickly, Spencer leaves the racing track to rescue the drivers inside the tourist pod. Luckily for the boys, they manage to shake the Static Cats and survive the crash when one of them shot them down. Spencer finds the boys and recognizes them as his creators. Just then, Spencer realizes that they could be the key to ridding his game and the arcade of Electro's reign. Spencer introduces himself to the boys and warmly welcomes him into his kingdom. Racing Transformed's mechanics, Gasket and Bolts got to work with fixing the tourist pod and while they were doing the repairs, Spencer took the boys on a tour of his game, while singing "The Wonders of Video Game Life." The tour eventually ended, Spencer began to answer the boys' questions about the life of video game characters. One of the boys' questions brought up, the deadly virus, Electro and how he wants to destroy his home. Showing care for Spencer's determination to protect his kingdom, Matthew promises to do whatever, he can to help his new friend, whether they miss their time limit or not. Just then, the boys began to assemble a machine that can track the electricity that came off from Electro, that way, it'll lead the game's guards right to the virus, so they can incarcerate him. Spencer proves to be helpful assistant to the boys and they manage to bond, over another song "New Friends." One hour later, the inventors decided to take a break from inventing. Spencer suggested that he should commence the end-of-the-day race. During the race, Electro and the Static Cats sabotaged the race and attacked the racers. The racers manage to get to safety, not before Electro and his minions made a deliberate attempt to open the game's exit/entrance. Desperately, Spencer tried to stop Electro from reaching the game's exit, only to discover that his race car is sinking in mud. Luckily, thanks to the boys' quick-wits, teamwork and inventive techniques, they manage to turn the blocked exit gate into a powerful electric gate, which zapped the cats back to their lair. The citizens cheer for the boys along with Spencer, who manages to get out of the mud. While congratulating the boys on defeating Electro, Alex asked the proud king, why Electro wanted to go through the tunnel. Spencer had the gate opened and he took the boys to the Video Game Power Station, a place where game characters are able to go to when the arcade closed. He explained to the boys, what would happen if Electro entered the power station. That's when the boys realized that if Electro conquered Racing Transformed, he'll destroy every other game until there's nothing left. Also, none of the video game characters would never have their freedom, ever again. Seeing how sad and scared, Spencer was of losing his home, friends and freedom, Matthew comforted the latter and once again promised to help the racer and the inhabitants of the arcade regain their homes and freedom. Back in Racing Transformed, while Spencer was checking to make sure his citizens were safe. Inside the workshop, Matthew and his friends were finishing up the tracking device and were about to locate the virus. Just then, the boys hear a cry for help. By using the recently fixed tourist pod, the boys located the person in danger, but just as they approach him, they discover that it was a phony. Just then, the Static Cats capture the boys and bring them to his lair. Spencer eventually discover that the boys have been kidnapped when he sees pieces of the electrical tracking device and pieces of red fur on it. He immediately alerts the citizens of the game to find Electro's lair and rescue the boys. Eventually, one of the Racing Transformed racers finds the lair and frees the boys from Electro's electrical shackles. The racer takes them back to the workshop where a relieved Spencer reunites with them and instantly apologizes for leaving them without any supervision, to which the boys accept the racer's heartfelt apology. Just as the boys were about to reveal Electro's master plan, the virus appears and tells the gang, his plan to take over the arcade and rule it as their Video Game King. In order for Electro, to obtain ultimate power, he must virtually take away Spencer's crown and use its power to help conquer all of Racing Transformed. A defiant Spencer refuses to give his kingdom to his rival but the virus threatens to kill Matthew and the boys by dropping them deep into the Video Game Graveyard. Shocked at the sight of his creators being dangled down from a great height, Spencer reluctantly gives up his crown to the virus. The virus grabs the power and cheers in victory over finally defeating his rival and creators. Just as the virus was done celebrating, the Static Cats asked if they could have some of their boss' electrical power, but the latter refuses. As the Static Cats try to grab the crown, Electro blasts the Static Cats, unconscious, out of rage. Spencer lunges at the corrupted virus and attempts to take back his place as king. During the struggle, Spencer was knocked down and was about to stroke the defenseless racer. Just then, Gasket, Bolts and the Racing Transformed racers come to rescue their king and creators. During the fight, the crown was destroyed and an enraged Electro used all of the electricity from the game to grow into a gigantic monster. By the sight of Electro destroying multiple buildings, Spencer orders all the Racing Transformed citizens to evacuate the game. The boys were in charge of evacuating the citizens from the east side of the game. Once the citizens left the east side of the game, Electro spotted the boys and chased them over to the racetrack. Spencer, Gasket and Bolts were about to evacuate their game, themselves, only to discover that Electro is about to eliminate the boys. Determined to save his creators and defeat Electro, Spencer goes back to the workshop and with help from Gasket and Bolts, he attaches a sharp beam to his car and drives it up a mountain and impales Elector with it, killing him in the process. The virus' immediate death restores the game to its true glory, Spencer regains his monarchy and the Static Cats are revived. Despite their crimes against Racing Transformed, Spencer chose to forgive them, especially Electro proves to a traitorous and selfish ally. Matthew and the boys are thanked for their loyalty and heroism to Racing Transformed, that he allowed to come back to their game for a visit anytime. Before the boys departed, he gave them a hug and tearfully thanked them for their help and admits that he's grateful to be the creation of four fantastic boys. The boys take the tourist pod, return home to the real world and reunite with their families. Spencer's heroism was recorded all over the arcade and the video game characters cheered Spencer as their hero, but the latter gave half of the credit to his creators. Following the events of Electro's death, Racing Transformed remains as a fan-favorite and the racer's friendship with his creators, grows pretty strong every day when they enter and exit, while showing eternal gratitude for creating a game with citizens and subjects who love him for who he is. The Black Lion In the cartoon series, Spencer is determined with protecting the arcade from viruses and posing as a wise mentor to his racers, Gasket, Bolts, his creators and all his friends across the arcade and in the real world. Category:Article of the week Category:Characters Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Kings Category:Animated characters Category:Wolves Category:Males Category:Royalty Category:Heroes Category:Deuteragonists Category:American characters Category:Teenagers Category:Forest animals Category:Singing characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Racing Transformed Racers Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Protagonists Category:Unofficial Wooten Kings Category:Wooten characters